tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Interesting Irc,dal.net Chat
Interesting Irc,dal.net Chat Interrogator, Deathsaurus, Typhoid Irc.dal.net 09-27-2019 Interrogator and Deathsaurus chat online. Category:2019 Category:Logs Sabels <Visitor 1042> Just another day in Tyrant-ville. <IamHere> Really? What new threat are we under? Depends on who you represent. I'm a Moscow psychiatrist with an interest in Cybertronians. Looks like I'm going to have to study and visit earth. So Moscow. Are you guys affiliated with Iacon and the Autobots as well? I've heard from an unreliable source that 'all of earth' is allied with the Autobots and giving them assistance. No, all of Earth is NOT allied with the Autobots. For that you want the country called 'The United States of America'. thank you for the confirmation on that. I may need to research this planet more. I doubt leaders would speak to me directly. People surely expect a full out bulldoze of the planet and energy extraction. But I am not Megatron. Perhaps enemies of my enemies are my allies. And to think. Just the other day I was considering peace. Yes, please don't bomb indiscriminately. And remember what happened when the Quintessons tried to conquer the planet. I'm a new player to the earth wars game. I assume it went badly for them. Yes. Ask your Comrades. Just curious, but who told you our whole planet was allied with the Autobots? Witwicky. The Autobot who speaks for humanity. He doesn't speak for ALL of Humanity. According to my sources. Americans often think they do. I certainly do not speak for Cybertron. I barely speak for my warworld on a good day. Americans...I barely tolerate most of them....Their arrogance and short-shortsightedness... Let me give you some advice on Humans. Leading us is like herding cats. Do you have cats where you are from? I do. and trust me. I find myself suddenly in charge of an empire of minions while our leader is away. Its not much different with us. it means I have a great responsibility to them. I have been studying humans via the internet. I tend to find myself leaning towards eastern philosophies. There is an old saying here - With great power comes great responsibility. indeed. a true leader doesn't rule supreme. a true leader serves those they are in charge of. However. this inst about leadership. Check out the Communist philosophy, specifically Russia. From what I understand, you should find it enlightening. this is about people putting us in good guy and bad guy bucket and thinking we're gonna stay still and submit to pretend peace accords. Some people are lazy and like things simple. I may be misquoting this, as I heard it at the local coffee shop, but 'An addiction to freedom is itself a form of slavery'. interesting... I believe there's some slogans from a book that summed up that line of thinking quite well. "War is Peace, Freedom is Slavery, and Ignorance is Strength" I'm not a monster. But I can be. We have enough monsters of our own species. Trust me. Its what people expect of me. I did murder someone recently, so its kind of justified. Was it justifiable homicide Very much so. I avenged hundreds. Still it was not an honorable encounter. It will haunt me, oddly enough. Interesting. I found myself taking out a lifelong rival and was concerned with where to continue with the war. Now I understand what I must do. What do you need to do? Hold this Empire together. It sounds like that will be quite the task. you have no idea. Nobody knows exactly what another is going through, but I have studied the Human mind extensively and wonder how close the Human and Cybertronian minds are. seems pretty similar. We've just been at war a lot longer. They do seem similar. There have been times in Human history that wars have lasted for an entire generation. Sometimes multiple generations. 10 million years give or take from my understanding Wow...The mind boggles... not that I've been alive that long. As they keep saying. I am young by comparison. and spent most of my time away from cybertron fighting my own war at the galactic rim. I only came here because by rival did and became Megatron was trying to control me. How do you factor into the Autobot and Decepticon war? I am a Destron. We serve the Decepticons currently. Destron. Interesting, I thought there were only Autobots, Decepticons, and Quintessons. There's many other parties with different connections. Our planet is more varied than that. Forgive me, it seems I do not know as much about Cybertronians as I thought. Earth is the same, as you can tell by your research. I'm still learning about both myself to be honest. It's good that you take the time to learn. It is an admirable quality. I'm honestly unsure how to handle this new to me but old to everyone threat. Earth, or things in general? both Keep in mind that we consider going to our Moon a big deal. We're certainly not going to invade Cybertron. yet some of you offer supplies to cybertron. specifically Iacon. Yes...The Americans...Always poking their noses in where they don't belong and screwing everybody over. Forgive me for a minute, I've been drinking and need to compose myself. I should be drinking. ha. I don't blame you. You still here? I am. I gave the rest of the bottle to my friends but told them they better be sober for class tomorrow. ah you teach? I am not formally educated. My teachers have always been war and conquest. I am always teaching and always learning. you are a wise human I am going to page you my private frequency if you wish to talk Except when I've been drinking. Sure, like I said, I'm interested in Cybertronians and these new factions interest me as well. FROM HERE OUT THE CONVERSATION IS ON A PRIVATE FREQUENCY. Deathsarus: My name is Deszaras-3832. I am known by my reputation as Deathsaurus. I am the Destron emperor of Destruction. You may call me Des. Interrogator: Call me Lex, as my friends do. I am a member of an Anti-American organization and will report to my superiors. They will be MOST displeased with what Spike pulled. I cannot thank you enough for fact checking.' Deathsarus: which organization, Lex? I have to be careful not to support religious fanaticism and the like. there will be no attack on your world. Too much happening. but America is being watched. if they cause trouble. there will be retaliation. against them and this...general hawk. This. GI Joe. Interrogator: 'It's political. I'd rather not say at the moment because I want to be sure the connection is secure and want to talk to my superiors. We hate the Autobots and Quintessons though.'How do you know about General Hawk and G.I. Joe?!?' Deathsarus: I asked Decepticons. researched the name in data files. Deathsarus: we've had encounters with them before, it seems. Interrogator: 'I am a member of Cobra, and not a low ranking member.' Deathsarus: they are a staunch supporter of Iacon, the ark and Autobots activities Cobra. I've came across them in my research. They're doing good work. Interrogator: 'I will pass on that you think so. Perhaps we can work together more formally in the future.' Deathsarus: so you know who I am and what I am capable of I can send you footage of my fights against star saber in the outer rim Interrogator: 'Please do. Deathsaurus would send footage very similar to something like this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ufeZ0iN5Sw I'm the ...the best earth term for my alt-mode is Kaiju. Bat winged bastard. that's me. Interrogator: 'Interesting. Unfortunately I have to go. It takes me a while to get in touch with who I need to.' Deathsarus: all right. thank you for the contact. tell those in power ... Deathsarus: I am open for negotiations 09-26-2019 Typhoid sits behind her simple desk, reading reports on a Cobra-branded tablet. Her gas mask and lab coat are hung on a rack behind her, revealing her white-streaked black hair and black leather and Kevlar armor. Next to her on the desk is a tall cylindrical mug filled with hot green tea. With flicks of her slender fingers, she dismisses some reports while highlighting others. She pauses to issue orders to her Medi-Vipers. Interrogator enters Typhoid's office and waits for the Medi-Vipers to leave before closing the door and making sure nobody can see inside the office. He takes off his helmet and the scent of Vodka wafts from him. He salutes half-assedly and says, "Ma'am? Typhoid looks up and frowns distastefully at the scent of Vodka. "Have you been drinking?" she asks, standing. She moves to the side of the office and starts a new pot of hot water for tea. "I need to talk with you. Are you capable of having respectful conversation, or should I summon you again tomorrow?" She scowls as she assesses his reaction and response. Interrogator says with a shameful wince, "I have been drinking but I am able to hold a civilized conversation. I did manage to fly here undetected. Peklabog is now able to remain cloaked for five minutes." "Besides," he growls, "This is of upmost importance!" Typhoid's dark eyes blaze with fury. "You are not to operate your vehicle under influence of alcohol! Do it again and I will pull your flight privilege, you understand me? Don't make me reassign your flight duty to Prokhorov!" she warns. When the tea is ready, she pours Interrogator a cup and sits it in front of him before slowly making her way back around to her raised seat behind her desk. "And, yes," she scowls. "I would not have summoned you if it was not important." A dark scowl crosses his face at the mention of Prokhorov, but only for a brief second before he says, "Yes Ma'am." "Good," Typhoid nods, shifting in her seat. The pain in her hip is obviously bothering her today, although she makes no mention of it. "I read your report," she continues. "That Spike Witwicky want to get us all killed. You were right to intervene," she allows, "but we cannot be sure the Decepticon won't still take offensive action." She narrows her dark eyes. "I want you to mobilize our North American defense over territory we hold here, and then personally travel to Trucial Abysmia to talk to Decepticon directly." Interrogator says smartly, "Yes, Ma'am!" He adds in a more humble tone, "As soon as I sober up." "Well, yes, obviously," Typhoid scowls. "I'm trusting you to represent Cobra and not embarrass me. How goes your helmet analysis of Transformer?" she asks, practically spitting the word. "Obvious they lie and lie, but can you tell how much and how often?" Interrogator says thoughtfully, "I've been able to collect much data and believe I can make fair assessments, though they are much harder to read than humans." "Yes," Typhoid agrees. "Because they lack soul!" she asserts forcefully. "They are evil incarnate!" she rants. "Don't be fooled by them when they speak. They are not ally. We use them to steal their technology, then we drive them from our planet forever!" she announces, raising her voice. Interrogator isn't too drunk that he doesn't notice how furious Typhoid is, but he's dealt with an Angry Cobra Commander so he nods and takes a sip of tea. He says respectfully, "Yes, Ma'am! I will not forget that the Cybertronians drew the Quintessons here and what they did to this planet!" Typhoid says, "Yes, and last time we formed alliance with them they betrayed us!" Interrogator takes another sip of tea and says calmly, "I will deal with them accordingly. This will be an excellent chance to collect more data." Typhoid nods in response, finally calming down. "Yes. Collect what you can. They have not been very active on Earth in month... although this Witwicky claim might bring them back. Assure them Cobra is with them. They cannot attack Cobra Unity. We will protect our secret base in America as well." Interrogator nods and finishes his tea, saying, "As you command!" Typhoid nods. "You get sleep, then. Eight hour. No less," she commands. Category:2019 Category:Logs